All Too Well
by Mel.2004
Summary: Fic ambientado en la actualidad, donde no hay ningun tipo de maestro. La desgracia golpea a la joven Korra, de tan solo 16 años, al enterarse que sus padres fallecieron en un accidente de transito. Pasa a quedar a cargo de Iroh, un hombre un par de años mayor que ella, quien debido a la confianza que le tenia el padre de la morena, debe cuidarla y hospedarla en su casa. Korroh
1. Chapter 1

**Avatar the legend of Korra no me pertenece.**

_Esta es una idea que vengo pensando hace tiempo. Es un universo alternativo. Se localiza en el siglo XXI y no existen los maestros de ningún tipo. Es un fic de la vida normal, con los personajes de LOK._  
_Como con todas mis historias, espero su aprobación para continuarla. _  
_Esto es una pequeña introducción, por lo que las posibles dudas que tengan, serán aclaradas en capítulos posteriores._

* * *

_**Capitulo I**_

La morena estaba sentada en su silla.  
Observaba todo a su alrededor. Los demás asientos, las personas sentadas junto a ella, parecían inmersas en sus propios problemas. La mayoría solo estaba sentada, sin hacer nada. De no ser porque aun seguían allí, juraría que tampoco estaban respirando.  
Aparto su mirada y la dirigió al estante con revistas viejas, las cuales las personas utilizaban para matar tiempo. En verdad no les interesaba nada de lo que ponían allí, pero a veces el silencio se torna insoportable.  
Giro su cabeza y se encontró con un pequeño espejo. Observo su reflejo. Sus ojeras mostraban claramente su falta de sueño. Sus ojos aun estaban algo rojos y vidriosos. Se veía muy mal, y se sentía aun peor por dentro.

La puerta se abrió. Una señora salió de allí secándose sus lagrimas.  
La secretaria le dirigió una mirada y hablo.  
-Puedes entrar ahora.  
La joven se levanto de su asiento. Se dirigió a la misma puerta que había atravesado la señora segundos atrás. Antes de entrar, observo el cartel que había en ella.

**Tenzin Jr, abogado familiar.**

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con una cara familiar.  
-Hola Korra – dijo el hombre, de más de cuarenta años, mientras se levantaba para abrazarla.  
El abrazo fue corto, pero en el le transmitió todo su apoyo. El hombre conocía a la joven desde que era tan solo una bebe, hace dieciséis años.

La joven se sentó frente a él. Aun seguía en silencio, no tenía fuerzas para hablar.  
-Se que esto es doloroso, pero debo ir directamente a la parte formal ¿De acuerdo?  
Ella permaneció callada. Solo hizo un pequeño gesto con su cabeza, cosa que el hombre tomo como un _"Si"_.

La persona que estaba frente a ella, saco una carpeta y busco en ella hasta encontrar un papel. Lo tomo y comenzó a leer en voz alta. Decía un par de enunciados establecidos en las leyes, nada demasiado interesante. Siguió hablando durante un par de minutos, hasta que cerca del final llego a la única parte que ella quería oír.

**_"En caso de que mi única hija sufra la desgracia de quedar sola cuando sigue siendo una menor, la encomiendo al único hombre en el que confié alguna vez. El hijo de mi mejor amigo, el cual vi crecer hasta que se convirtió en un hombre respetable, razón por la cual lo elijo para esta difícil e importante tarea."_**

-¿Entonces? – dijo ella. Era la primera vez que hablaba en horas.  
-Quedas a cargo del hijo del a-  
-Del hijo, del amigo de mi padre, ya lo sé – comento un poco desesperada – Necesito saber quién es.  
-Pronto lo conocerás, déjame leerte lo que sigue – dijo serio el.  
La morena dio un pequeño suspiro. No podía creer lo correctos que eran los abogados.

El abogado tomo nuevamente el papel, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, ella lo interrumpió.  
-¿Cómo se llama?  
-¿Qué? – contesto él, mirándola.  
-Quiero saber su nombre.  
-Te dije que pronto lo conocerás. Puedes presentarte ante él personalmente – le contesto dispuesto a retomar su lectura.  
-Tenzin – dijo mientras lo miraba.  
-¿Por qué quieres saber su nombre ahora?  
-Es un comienzo.  
El hombre bajo el papel de sus manos. Miro fijamente a la joven. Suspiro antes de hablar.  
-Iroh. Su nombre es Iroh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Avatar the legend of Korra no me pertenece**

* * *

Capitulo II

La morena estaba sentada en la silla. Aun se encontraba en la oficina de su abogado, pero estaba completamente sola. Miro el reloj y suspiro. Faltaba más de quince minutos para que Tenzin terminara de trabajar. Luego la llevaría a su nuevo hogar.  
Tomo una de las revistas y comenzó a mirar pagina por pagina. No había nada interesante, solo modelos luciendo vestidos. Si bien le gustaban los vestidos y zapatos, nunca tuvo interés alguno por ese tipo de revistas.

La puerta se abrió y su abogado entro al cuarto.  
-Perdona la demora, pero tuve que atender un par de asuntos.  
Ella solo se levanto y lo siguió hasta su auto.  
Tenzin condujo durante un par de minutos. La casa de su futuro tutor no estaba muy lejos del centro de la ciudad, pero el tráfico era terrible.  
-Llegamos – dijo el hombre mientras se bajaba y abría el baúl para tomar las valijas de la joven.

Korra bajo del auto y observo la casa, esa sería su casa durante un tiempo. Parecía espaciosa. Tenía dos pisos, y un amplio jardín delantero y trasero. La morena recorrió los alrededores de la casa. Era muy bella. Se adentro hacia el jardín trasero y descubrió que tenía muchos árboles, pero uno era realmente hermoso. Un enorme árbol, con hojas color amarillo. El otoño apenas había comenzado, pero el jardín ya estaba teñido de muchos colores.  
Intento imaginarse leyendo libros en el jardín, acostada sobre el césped, mirando las nubes, pero por el momento era imposible. Hacia menos de una semana que sus padres se habían ido. Aun no lograba dormir bien. Le tomaría un tiempo acostumbrarse a la idea de no verlos más. Ellos siempre habían estado para ella, eran una familia muy feliz, no era justo.  
Sintió algo cálido sobre sus mejillas. Estaba llorando. Levanto sus brazos para limpiarse la cara, pero escucho un sonido detrás de ella que la obligo a darse media vuelta.

Se encontró con un hombre joven, aunque un par de años mayor que ella. Tez blanca, mas alto que ella, con ojos color dorados.  
-Lo siento, no quise asustarte.  
La morena lo observo con cuidado. Estaba a punto de hablar cuando alguien los interrumpió.  
-Debes avisarme que quieres recorrer la casa, pensé que te habías ido – dijo su abogado. Luego noto la situación en la que había irrumpido, por lo que decidió proseguir.  
-Lo lamento, debo presentarlos.  
Le dedico una mirada a la joven morena.  
-Korra, el es Iroh – dijo mientras sus ojos observaban al hombre – tu nuevo tutor.  
La joven debía admitir que estaba sorprendida. Sabía que su tutor era el hijo de un amigo de su padre, pero esperaba que fuera más viejo.  
-Un placer conocerte Korra – dijo él mientras estiraba su mano.  
La morena correspondió el saludo.

Todos entraron dentro de la casa. Ella tenía razón, era muy espaciosa. Había una sala principal con un enorme sillón y un televisor. A su costado estaba el baño. En el extremo contrario, una puerta los conectaba con la cocina y el comedor. También observo una escalera en la sala principal, la cual los dirigía a las habitaciones a través de un pequeño pasillo.  
Observo como Tenzin y su tutor hablaban. Luego de un par de minutos, el abogado se retiro con la excusa de que tenía demasiado trabajo, no sin antes saludar a la morena con un abrazo.

La joven observo al hombre. Habían quedado solos.  
_¿Cómo se supone que voy a sentirme cómoda viviendo con un extraño?_  
-Déjame ayudarte – dijo el sacándola de sus pensamientos. Luego de unos segundos la morena entendió que se refería a su equipaje.  
El hombre tomo sus valijas y comenzó a subir la escalera.  
-Tomaras el cuarto de la derecha – dijo mientras se dirigía allí.  
La escalera se encontraba en el medio de la sala principal. Tenía un pequeño pasillo y un cuarto en cada uno de sus lados.  
-No te preocupes, es espacioso - comento al notar su silencio.  
_No me interesa lo espacioso que sea, no me interesa nada._  
Una vez que su tutor dejo sus valijas en su cuarto, bajo las escaleras.  
-Puedes ir a tu cuarto. Te llamare para cenar.  
-Lo siento, pero no tengo apetito. Preferiría quedarme en mi cuarto hasta mañana, si no te molesta.  
-No me molesta en absoluto, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras – dijo él. No podía imaginar el momento por el que estaba pasando.  
_Lo que quiero es volver con mis padres  
_  
La joven se dirigió a su cuarto sin decir una palabra. Cerró la puerta apoyando su espalda contra la misma. Se dejo caer y lloro.  
Estaba harta de llorar. De sentir que con cada lágrima que derramaba una parte suya se iba destruyendo. Sentía que nunca volvería a ser la misma chica alegre que alguna vez fue. Extrañaba a esa Korra.  
Paso las siguientes horas en su cama. Su tutor se había encargado de pintar su habitación, ponerle muebles y dejarla más presentable.  
Tenía una ventana que daba hacia el jardín trasero. Observo como caían las hojas del árbol.  
Luego de un tiempo, se levanto y observo el reloj que tenia sobre su cómoda.  
**00:02**  
Suspiro y observo su valija, justo donde la había dejado Iroh.  
_Aun debo desempacar  
_  
Abrió la valija y comenzó a colgar la ropa en su armario. Cuando saco la ultima prenda, algo duro golpe contra el suelo. Se agacho y lo levanto. Era un cuadro suyo, de hace un par de años. Estaba cantando.  
De chica siempre le gusto cantar y lo hacía muy bien. Sus padres la llevaban a muchas audiciones y eventos para que pueda hacer lo que le gustaba.  
Recordó lo bien que se sentía cuando cantaba. Se sentía en armonía con ella misma.  
Apoyo el cuadro en su cómoda. Esa era la única foto suya que había empacado. No traía fotos de sus padres. Les había pedido a Tenzin que las guardara, en caso de que después las quiera. Aun le dolía recordar el pasado.

Luego de acomodar sus cosas, bajo a la cocina-comedor para buscar un vaso con agua.  
Tomo el contenido del vaso, lo guardo y se dio media vuelta para regresar a su habitación, pero fue interrumpida por un cuerpo que se puso frente a ella. Las luces estaban apagadas, por lo que no sabía quién era.  
-Lo siento, no quise asustarte, una vez más – le dijo su tutor.  
_Genial, vivo con un hombre que aparece cuando menos lo espero_  
La morena no dijo nada, solo se dispuso a caminar.  
-¿No puedes dormir? – pregunto él. Al escucharlo Korra detuvo su marcha.  
-Hace muchos días que no duermo bien.  
En verdad a veces sus ojos se cerraban del cansancio, peor cuando dormía siempre soñaba con sus padres y como habría sido su accidente. Ella no podía salvarlos. Se despertaba en medio de la noche gritando y llorando.  
-Debe ser difícil. Hace un par de años murió mi mejor amigo, recuerdo que también pase varios día sin dormir o comer demasiado.  
Ambos quedaron en silencio, ninguno sabía bien que decir en esa situación.  
-¿No quieres intentar dormir? – le pregunto él.  
-No, prefiero quedarme despierta.

Iroh encendió las luces. Busco un mazo de cartas y se sentó en su silla.  
-¿Sabes jugar cartas?  
-Claro – respondió la joven aunque no entendía el propósito de su pregunta.  
-Siéntate – le dijo mientras señalaba la silla frente suyo.  
La morena se sentó y su tutor comenzó a mezclar y repartir las cartas.  
-No entiendo por-  
-Puedes llamarme por mi nombre, Korra – dijo interrumpiéndola.  
-Esta bien. No entiendo por qué haces esto, Iroh.  
-Dijiste que planeas desvelarte ¿No?  
-Si pero-  
-Se que debe ser difícil dormir y soñar con eso. Pero créeme, es peor si te quedas sola con tus pensamientos.  
-¿Así qué haces esto para distraerme?- pregunto ella.  
-Si.- suspiro para luego seguir hablando – mira, sé que no me conoces y debe ser extraño vivir conmigo de un día para el otro. Tu padre y el mío fueron muy amigos, lo recuerdo con mucho cariño. Por más que no te conozca estoy seguro de que muy buena persona. Si vamos a convivir por al menos dos años más, hasta que te hagas mayor y decidas mudarte o algo por el estilo, debemos tener una buena relación ¿No crees?  
La joven solo asintió con su cabeza. Nunca imagino que él sería tan…. Agradable.  
-Bueno, es tu turno. Te advierto que soy muy bueno en esto – dijo con una sonrisa.

Comenzaron a jugar. Al principio la joven no estaba muy entusiasmada, pero luego de escuchar a Iroh presumir sobre lo habilidoso que era para ese juego, decidió poner su mejor esfuerzo. Debía derrotarlo.  
-Creo que gane, suerte para la próxima – dijo él con una sonrisa mientras daba vuelta sus cartas.  
-No tan rápido – respondió ella mientras dejaba sus cartas boca arriba en su mesa.  
Iroh abrió la boca sorprendido. La morena le había ganado en la última jugada.  
-¿Cómo? Pero…. Tu... No  
La joven no se contuvo más y comenzó a reír. Iroh también se unió a ella y pronto ambos estaban riendo como locos en la cocina.  
La morena miro al que sería su tutor por un par de años.  
_Podría acostumbrarme a esto._  
Ese día, por primea vez luego de una semana, Korra había vuelto a sonreír.

* * *

_¡Hola! En respuesta a sus comentarios positivos (los cuales agradezco) les traigo el segundo capitulo.  
Quiero dedicarle este capitulo a **Lover fics1**. Quiero agradecerle por su entusiasmo y apoyo en esta historia :D  
Espero que les guste el rumbo de la historia. Planeo hacer un romance un poco mas lento, no sucederá todo rápido, por lo que tendrán que tener paciencia ;)  
¡Saludos!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Avatar the legend of Korra no me pertenece.**

ADVERTENCIA : ESTE CAPITULO TRATA SOBRE TEMAS COMO "AUTO-FLAGELAMIENTO". SI NO TE GUSTA O TE SIENTES INCOMODO CON ESTOS TEMAS, RECOMIENDO NO LEER EL CAPITULO.

* * *

_**Capitulo III**_

Era un día nuevo. El primer día que pasaba en su nueva casa, el primer día de su nueva vida.  
Había comenzado de la misma manera que los anteriores. No había dormido mucho, solo unas tres o cuatro horas. Las pesadillas eran cada vez más recurrentes.  
Estaba sentada sobre su cama. No sabía qué hacer. Su tutor salió a correr hace un par de minutos. Una vez más, estaba sola con sus pensamientos.  
Decidió intentar relajarse, así que se dirigió al baño, aprovechando la ausencia de Iroh. Lleno la bañera y se sumergió en ella. Esto no le trajo la calma que esperaba. Su cabeza no paraba de pensar.  
Permaneció allí un par de minutos y cuando estuvo limpia, se secó y cambio.

Observo el gran espejo frente a ella. Dejo correr el agua del lavado. Tomo ambas manos y lavo completamente su cara. El agua fría la distendía un poco de sus pensamientos.  
Se incorporo y observo su reflejo. Se sorprendió al encontrar un reflejo más, junto al suyo.  
-¿Mama?  
La mujer estaba junto a ella. La miraba con amor. Echaba de menos esa mirada. Esos ojos azules, idénticos a los suyos.  
Observo hacia el otro lado y encontró el reflejo de su padre. Este se aproximo a su esposa y ambos observaron a su hija.  
Confundida, miro hacia el frente. Su propio reflejo comenzó a moverse aunque ella no lo hacía.  
**-¿Que es lo que miras?**  
Quedo paralizada.  
**-Oh vamos. No actúes como la víctima, ambas sabemos que la culpable eres tú.**  
-No soy culpable de nada - dijo con poco aliento.  
**-Yo soy tu. No puedes engañarme. No puedes engañarte. Tú debiste haber muerto.**  
-Yo-  
**-¿Acaso no te sientes culpable? Acabas de asesinar a tus padres. Eres la peor hija del mundo.**  
-¡Basta! - grito ella.

Sintió un dolor en su mano. Había golpeado el espejo y lo había roto. Los vidrios volaron hacia el lavado y el suelo.  
Observo a su costado y aún estaban sus padres. Su madre extendió su mano.  
-Ven con nosotros hija.  
_"Hazlo."_  
-¿Acaso no nos extrañas?  
_"Hazlo de una maldita vez."_  
-Volveremos a ser una familia.  
Esto fue lo único que quería oír.  
Tomo un pedazo de vidrio del lavado. Su mano estaba temblando. Apoyo el cristal en su muñeca izquierda y comenzó a mover su mano. Al principio lo hizo suavemente, por temor. Luego de unos segundos el primer corte quedo a la vista. La sangre corría lentamente por su muñeca. Se sintió liberada. Estaba a punto de continuar cuando escucho el ruido de la puerta principal.

Nuevamente quedo paralizada. Se dirigió a la puerta y la trabo, en caso de que su tutor quiera entrar.  
Tomo el pedazo de vidrio que uso anteriormente y lo escondió bajo su ropa. Lavo su mano y de coloco una de sus pulseras para tapar la marca.  
Apenas salió del baño se encontró con su tutor sentado.  
-¿Estas bien?  
_"No lo sé."_  
-Si, he tenido un pequeño accidente.  
-¿Que sucedió?  
-Rompí el espejo del baño. Lo siento. Fue un accidente - dijo bajando la mirada.  
-Esta bien. No te preocupes.  
El se levanto y se dirigió al baño. Ella comenzó a respirar más rápido.  
_"¿Y si lo nota? ¿Qué debo decir?"_  
-¿Korra?  
Su voz la saco de sus pensamientos. Se dio media vuelta, rogando que no notara nada extraño en ella.  
-¿Si?  
-¿Como has roto el espejo?  
_"Oh, no."_  
-¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
-Quiero saber si te has lastimado. Tal vez pisaste un cristal o algo.  
_"Gracias."_  
-No, estoy bien. Si no te molesta quiero ir a mi habitación.  
-Puedes ir. Yo me encargare de limpiar.

Se encerró en su cuarto. Se sentó en su cama y saco el cristal que había escondido. Se recostó contra la pared y prosiguió con lo que dejo incompleto.  
_"Eres débil."_  
Una lagrima cayo por su mejilla.  
_"Esperaba más de ti."_  
A medida que los pensamientos a parecían, ella punzaba mas el cristal.  
Se detuvo a los cuatro cortes. Tomo un pañuelo y lo envolvió alrededor de su muñeca. El pañuelo gris, comenzó a teñirse de rojo. Dejo el cristal en el piso y se acostó en su cama.  
Despertó a las pocas horas, por las mismas razones de siempre. Sus sueños.  
Se levanto y estiro sus brazos. Sintió un pequeño dolor en su muñeca.  
-Entonces en verdad sucedió – dijo mientras observaba su mano.  
Retiro el pañuelo, el cual estaba rojo por la sangre. Observo sus cortes. Paso un dedo por ellos, acariciando su relieve.  
_"¿Qué estoy haciendo?"_  
Dio un pequeño salto cuando escucho la puerta de su habitación.  
-¿Korra?  
-Si, Iroh.  
-La cena esta lista.  
-Enseguida bajo.  
La joven se levanto y busco un par de pulseras. Cuando logro que tapen completamente sus heridas, escondió su pañuelo y el cristal bajo su cama y bajo a cenar.

Se sentó en su silla y observo su plato.  
-¿Te gusta la carne? – pregunto su tutor.  
-Si, gracias.  
Ambos comenzaron a comer. No hablaban demasiado. El no quería agobiarla con preguntas.  
-¿Cómo estuvo tu día?  
_"En verdad no quieres saberlo."_  
-No lo sé, estuvo bien. ¿Qué tal el tuyo?  
-Hoy rompí mi propia marca corriendo – dijo mientras sonreía.  
Ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Cuando termino de comer se dirigió directamente a su habitación.

Habían pasado un par de horas y aun no lograba dormir.  
Observaba su cama. Quería repetir lo de esa mañana.  
_"No, es suficiente por hoy."_  
Ignorando sus pensamientos, volvió a mirar allí.  
Salió de su habitación y cruzo el pasillo. Detuvo su marcha cuando estaba frente a la puerta de la habitación de su tutor.  
Levanto el brazo, dispuesta a golpear.  
_"¿Estas segura?"_  
Bajo su brazo. Quedo parada allí, sin hacer nada.  
_"Si él no te ayuda ¿Quién lo hará?"_  
Se decidió y llamo a su puerta.  
-¿Si?  
-¿Estas ocupado?  
-No – dijo para luego abrir la puerta de su habitación.  
El la miro y ella solo callo.  
-Korra ¿Qué sucede?  
-¿Podemos jugar cartas? – pregunto ella suavemente. Eso era más que un pedido, era una súplica.  
El le dedico una sonrisa.  
-Esta bien, pero te advierto que esta vez no seré piadoso.

Ambos bajaron y se dispusieron a jugar. Al final de la partida, Iroh había ganado. A Korra no le importaba, quería distraerse, no ganar.  
-¿Estas bien? – pregunto al verla callada.  
_"No."_  
-Si.  
-¿Quieres hacer algo? Podríamos pasear. Aun no es tarde.  
-Me encantaría.  
Ambos salieron en el auto de Iroh. Lo estacionaron y caminaron por la ciudad. Se detuvieron en una heladería y se sentaron a conversar.  
-No quiero arruinar el momento pero debemos hablar de algo serio.  
_"Maldición, lo sabe."_  
-¿Qué sucede?  
-Pronto debes comenzar el colegio. Primero debes tomarte tu tiempo, pero puedes empezar en unas semanas si no te molesta.  
-No hay problema – dijo casi suspirando de alivio.  
En ese momento una mujer choco contra el asiento de Iroh.  
-Lo siento – dijo ella dedicándole una sonrisa.  
-No hay problema.  
La mujer lo observo un par de segundos y antes de retirarse, le guiño un ojo.  
El miro a Korra y ella sonrió.  
-¿Qué?  
-Era bonita – dijo sonriendo.  
-No lo sé, no me he fijado en ella.  
-Oh vamos – respondió mientras le daba un golpe a su hombro.  
El permaneció serio.  
-Lo siento ¿Acaso tienes novia? – pregunto ella.  
_"Genial, debo dejar de ser tan confiada."_  
-No, no tengo.  
_"No lo entiendo."_  
-¿Entonces por qué no hiciste nada? Es decir, es más que obvio que ella quiere algo contigo.  
-No es eso, es solo que – el quedo callado.  
_"Esto es embarazoso."_  
-Lo siento, no sabía que tu… Ya sabes – dijo haciendo un par de señas con las manos.  
-¿Qué yo, que?  
-Ya sabes, que te gustan…. Los hombres.  
La cara de Iroh se torno roja al instante. Comenzó a toser e intentaba calmarse.  
-No me refería a eso – dijo nerviosos – no me gustan los hombres, Korra.  
La morena no sabía qué hacer en esa situación.  
_"Debo dejar de sacar conclusiones antes de tiempo."_  
-Es solo que – continuo el – no pienso enamorarme.  
-¿Hablas enserio? – pregunto. No lo conocía bien, pero a simple vista parecía el tipo de persona que quería formar una familia.  
-Sí.  
-¿Puedo preguntar por qué?  
-Ya lo has hecho – dijo sonriendo – vamos, es tarde.  
El se levanto de su silla y camino hasta su auto. Estaba claro que no quería hablar de aquello.  
Le abrió la puerta para que la morena pudiera entrar.  
-Gracias – dijo un poco sonrojada. Debía admitir que era muy dulce con ella.  
El comenzó a conducir y, al cabo de unos minutos, estuvieron en su casa de nuevo.  
-Debes intentar dormir – dijo mientras dejaba la llave de su casa en la pequeña mesita que tenia al costado de su entrada.  
-Lo sé – contesto ella mientras se dirigía las escaleras. Se detuvo antes de subir el primer escalón – buenas noches, Iroh.  
-Duerme bien, Korra – respondió sonriendo.

* * *

_¡Hola! Quiero aclarar que he pensado esto muchas veces.  
Como todos saben, este fic es Korroh, pero creo que Korra no puede establecer ninguna relación hasta que este bien consigo misma. Este capitulo trata sobre sus propios demonios, los cuales debe vencer.  
Hablar e intentar distraerse es un comienzo. Ella busca ayuda en silencio.  
Pronto profundizare en el tema del accidente de los padres de Korra y como se relaciona directamente con ella.  
Creo que no es algo imposible de que suceda, pero de todas formas pido perdón si alguna persona se sintió molesta o incomoda por leerlo.  
Espero subir pronto el capitulo cuatro, pero primero me concentrare en actualizar otros fics.  
¡Saludos!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Avatar the legend of Korra no me pertence**

* * *

_**Capitulo IV**_

La morena despertó mas tarde de lo habitual. Despertó asustada, saltando de la cama.  
Miro su reloj.  
**06:00**  
_No puedo creer que haya dormido seis horas seguidas._  
Cada día dormía más, aunque las pesadillas estaban ahí.

Dejo a un lado sus sabanas y se sentó en la cama. Paso sus manos por su cara, desperezándose y estiro sus extremidades.  
Se cambio y bajo a la cocina para desayunar. Para su sorpresa Iroh ya estaba allí.  
-Buenos días – dijo él con una sonrisa.  
-Buenos días. ¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir?  
-Me levanto normalmente a esta hora. Desayuno y voy a correr por una plaza.  
-Ya veo – contesto ella mientras buscaba unas galletas y se sentaba a comer.  
Su tutor se levanto y tomo una botella con agua.  
-Voy a correr – dijo mientras salía de la cocina.  
La morena sintió miedo una vez más, sabía lo que significaba estar sola.  
Su tutor volvió a entrar a la cocina, dejándola confundida.  
-Oye – dijo mientras la miraba - ¿Quieres venir?  
_"Ya estoy despierta ¿No?"_  
-Claro – contesto ella mientras salía de la casa junto a él.

Un viento frió golpeo a ambos.  
_"No pensé que la mañana estaría tan fría."_  
-Espera aquí – dijo Korra mientras entro corriendo a la casa.  
Subió a su habitación, saco una bufanda color azul y volvió hacia Iroh.  
-¿Vamos? – pregunto él.  
-Vamos.

Ambos caminaron hacia una plaza. La morena se sentó en uno de los bancos, mientras su tutor corría.  
Ella miraba el paisaje. La plaza era muy grande, por lo que le tomaba unos minutos a su tutor volver a pasar por donde estaba ella.  
Miro su brazo y toco sus pulseras. La corrió un poco, hasta que la primera marca se vio. Cuando miraba eso, sentía lo que la empujó a hacerlo. Esa voz, su voz. Era ella misma, ella era su propio enemigo, el más fuerte.  
-Hey – dijo Iroh.  
Korra se sobresalto. Rápidamente tapo de nuevo sus heridas y bajo la manga de su campera para mas seguridad. No lo había visto venir.  
-¿Sucede algo?  
-No, no sucede nada ¿Ya terminaste de correr?  
-No, solo vine a tomar agua – respondió mientras tomaba la botella junto a la morena.  
Su tutor dejo la botella y siguió corriendo.  
Ella lo observo.  
_"Es buena persona y se mantiene en forma, de seguro muchas mujeres quieren estar con él. No entiendo porque el no."_  
Siguió observándolo hasta que se alejo lo suficiente.

Cuando completo una vuelta, Iroh se acerco a ella de nuevo.  
-¿Quieres correr?  
Ella comenzó a reír un poco.  
-No, gracias.  
-Oh, vamos. Es aburrido correr solo.  
-Estas loco si piensas que voy a correr con este clima.  
-Lo harás si quieres recuperar esto – dijo mientras de un movimiento robaba su bufanda azul.  
-Dame eso – dijo ella levantándose de su asiento.  
-No, primero debes correr junto a mí.  
_"¿En serio? Pareces un niño."_  
-Vamos Iroh, dame la bufanda – dijo abalanzándose hacia él.  
-No. Hagamos esto. Si logras alcanzarme la bufanda, te la daré. Pero si no lo haces, es mía.  
-Esta bien.  
Su tutor comenzó a correr con la bufanda de ella.  
_"Genial, vivo con un niño de seis años."_  
Korra comenzó a correr para perseguir al ladrón de bufandas.  
_"Definitivamente debo correr más."_  
La morena no alcanzo a su tutor. Él le llevaba mucha ventaja, ya que ella no salía a correr, si bien se mantenía en forma.  
-¿Cansada? – dijo él mientras colocaba su nueva bufanda en su cuello.  
-Cállate – dijo ella mientras respiraba agitada.  
-Vamos, volvamos a casa. Antes pasaremos por la casa de mi hermana si no te molesta.  
-Esta bien – dijo mientras caminaba hacia el coche. Dio un par de pasos y se detuvo para mirarlo a él – y para que lo sepas, el azul no te queda bien.  
El solo rió y se metió al auto.

Cuando llegaron, el bajo del coche.  
-Quédate aquí, vuelvo en unos minutos.  
Ella encendió la radio para no aburrirse. Para su sorpresa comenzó a sonar una canción que ella amaba.

_**Hay algo en el rayo de sol, bebe**_  
_**Te estoy viendo en una luz totalmente nueva**_  
_**Fuera de este mundo por primera vez, bebe**_  
_**Oh, todo está bien**_

Ella sonrió. Recordó cuando solía cantar esa canción en audiciones. Sus padres observándola, aplaudiendo desde lejos.  
Intento abrir su boca para cantar como lo hacía antes, pero su voz no salía. Le dolía no tener a sus padres ahí para escucharla.  
Una lagrima cayo por su mejilla. Volteo a ver y noto que su tutor estaba por entrar al auto, así que rápidamente apago la radio e intento permanecer normal.  
-Ahora podemos irnos – dijo mientras la miraba. Ella esquivo su mirada – Korra ¿Estás bien?  
-Si, estoy bien.  
El encendió el auto y manejo hasta su casa.  
Cuando llegaron, ambos almorzaron.

-¿Te divertiste corriendo? - pregunto con una sonrisa burlona.  
-Cállate - contesto.  
Lo observo y noto que le faltaba algo.  
-¿Que has hecho con la bufanda?  
Inmediatamente el toco su cuello.  
-Creo que la he dejado en casa de mi hermana.  
-¿Así cuidas mis cosas? - pregunto irónicamente.  
-No es tuya, recuerda que yo gane.  
-Como digas - dijo ella rodando los ojos hacia arriba en forma de burla.

Cuando terminaron de almorzar, la joven se fue a su cuarto.  
Pasaron un par de horas hasta que escucho que su tutor llamaba a la puerta  
-Korra.  
-Pasa.  
Iroh entro a su cuarto y la observo.  
-¿Estas bien?  
-No lo sé – dijo. Por primera vez fue sincera.  
-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?  
-Haces mucho. La paso bien contigo cuando jugamos o nos distraemos.  
-Me alegra saber eso –dijo mientras miraba el cuarto. - ¿Te gusta tu cuarto?  
-Si, no es problema.  
-¿Y el color?  
La morena observo el color blanco de las paredes. No era su favorito y le daba un aspecto aburrido.  
-Preferiría que fuera de un color más vivo, como celeste, pero está bien.  
-Ya está dicho – dijo mientras salía de la habitación de la joven.  
-¡Espera! ¿Dónde vas?  
-A comprar pintura. Pintaremos tu cuarto.

Ella permaneció en su cuarto. Había escuchado la puerta principal, eso le indicaba que alguien había entrado, o salido.  
_"¿De verdad lo hará?"_  
No creía que alguien estuviera dispuesto a hacer eso. El color de las paredes estaba casi nuevo, por lo que sería una lástima tirar todo por ella.  
Luego de veinte minutos el volvió a entrar a su cuarto.  
-Ponte ropa cómoda y vieja. Vamos a ensuciarnos.  
Ella le sonrió.  
_"Estas loco"_  
La joven se dirigió al baño y se puso una remera larga, color blanco con unos viejos pantalones color gris que tenia.  
-¿No se supone que debemos correr de lugar los muebles? – pregunto mientras entraba a su habitación.  
-No es necesario, los cubriremos.

Tomaron un par de sábanas viejas y las colocaron en todos los muebles, de manera que no se puedan ensuciar.  
-Comencemos – dijeron a la vez.  
Tomaron un par de brochas y comenzaron a pintar la pared.  
Les tomo un par de horas pintar completamente tres paredes.  
-Aun falta una –dijo él mientras mojaba la brocha en la pintura.  
-¡Espera! – grito ella.  
El se detuvo.  
-¿Qué sucede?  
-Me gusta así. Tres paredes con color y una blanca.  
-¿Segura? – preguntó mientras miraba como quedaría.  
-Sí.  
-¿Ahora qué haré con esto? – dijo señalando a la brocha, la cual aun tenia pintura celeste.  
-Tengo una idea – dijo mientras tomaba una brocha más pequeña y la mojaba en pintura.  
-¿Cuál?  
-Esto – contesto sonriendo mientras pintaba su cara de celeste.  
El se separo y ella comenzó a reír a carcajadas.  
-El celeste no es tu color – decía mientras reía.  
-Tienes razón, no es mi color. Pero el tuyo si –dijo esto ultimo susurrando.  
La morena estaba tan distraída que no noto cuando él se acerco a ella y también la tiño de celeste.  
-¡Hey! – le grito ella.  
-A ti te queda mejor el celeste – contestó el riendo.  
Ambos siguieron su pelea. Cuando finalizaron comenzaron a reír. Estaban totalmente pintados de celeste.  
-Voy a bañarme y luego iré a la tienda.

El se retiro y la joven observo como había quedado su cuarto. Le encantaba.  
Cuando su tutor salió a la tienda, ella entro al baño. Estaba dispuesta meterse en la bañera cuando miro hacia el espejo. Iroh lo había reemplazado y, nuevamente, allí estaba ella, su doble.  
-Pensé que era una ilusión  
**-¿Acaso piensas que te libraras tan fácilmente de mi?**  
-Déjame en paz.  
**-No hasta que admitas lo que has hecho.**  
-No hice nada.  
**-Lo sabes muy bien, tu mataste a tus padres.**  
-¡No! – grito mientras se alejaba del baño.

Se encerró en su habitación y fue directo hacia una cosa. El cristal.  
Lo tomo en sus manos y corto directamente su muñeca. Esta vez no fue piadosa, lo hizo rápido. Quería sacar ese pensamiento de su cabeza. Comenzó a desangrarse rápidamente.  
Escucho un ruido proveniente del otro lado de la puerta.  
-¿Korra?  
_"No me importa"_  
Ella siguió haciendo lo suyo.  
Iroh volvió a insistir  
-¿Korra? ¿Estas bien?  
_"Pronto lo estaré."_  
Esta vez, comenzó a tocar más fuerte.  
-Korra, me preocupas, abre la puerta.  
Miro hacia abajo y vio un charco de sangre formarse.  
Su vista se nublo. Lo único que vio antes de desmayarse es a su tutor, quien había derribado la puerta.  
_"Lo siento, Iroh."_

* * *

_Una vez mas, traigo un nuevo capitulo. Espero que les guste._  
_¡Saludos!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Avatar the legend of Korra no me pertenece.**

**_Este capitulo es un poco diferente a los demas. He incorporado una cancion en el, la cual esta en ingles, pero he puesto la letra en español. Antes de que aparezca en el fic, les dejare el link, por si quieres escucharla junto a la historia. La cancion se llama Im With You y es de la banda Bon Jovi_**

* * *

**_Capitulo V_**

La joven abrió sus ojos lentamente.  
La luz era demasiado potente. Le tomo un par de segundos acostumbrarse a ella. Cuando lo hizo, se dio cuenta de que no estaba en casa.  
Observo a su alrededor. Estaba conectada a un suero. Trato de hacer memoria de lo sucedido y cuando lo logro, entendió todo.  
_"Oh, no. Estoy en el hospital."  
_  
La puerta se abrió y una doctora entro.  
-Veo que has despertado. - dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y la analizaba.  
Ella solo permaneció callada.  
-Escucha - dijo mientras tomaba su mano - sabemos por qué estas aquí. No sabemos qué te empujó a hacer lo que hiciste, pero tienes que seguir y apoyarte en las personas que te quieren, como en el joven de ojos dorados - comento.  
_"Iroh"_  
-¿El está aquí? - preguntó con miedo.  
-Por supuesto - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa - Él fue quien te trajo. Estaba tan desesperado. No se movió de aquí.  
-¿Cuanto tiempo estuve aquí?  
-Un día. El te trajo a tiempo. De no ser así, no estarías aquí.  
La doctora tomo su cuaderno y anoto los datos de la morena.  
-Debo irme. Volveré en un par de horas para ver como evolucionas.  
_"No te vayas."_  
Ella sabía lo que significaba eso. Iroh vendría. No quería enfrentarlo.

Luego de un par de segundos la puerta se abrió nuevamente y su tutor entro.  
Ella cerró sus ojos.  
Lo único que sintió fue un peso sobre ella y unos brazos envolverla.  
_"¿Acaso me está abrazando?"_  
-¿Iroh? - dijo ella.  
El se separo y la morena noto que tenía los ojos vidriosos, a punto de llorar.  
-Me preocupaste mucho.  
-Lo siento. - dijo mirando hacia abajo - no quería causarte esto, te entiendo si le pides a Tenzin dejar de ser mi tutor.  
-Korra - dijo mientras la tomaba por la barbilla - no voy a dejar de ser tu tutor. Necesitas ayuda y estoy dispuesto a ser yo quien te ayude. Lo que viviste debe haber sido horrible, pero quiero que sepas que esta no es la forma. Enfrenta tus problemas conmigo. No estás sola. No mientras yo esté aquí.  
Ella comenzó a llorar. Se conocían hace tan solo un par de días y sin embargo el la quería. Quería ayudarla.  
-Gracias - contesto mientras lo abrazaba.  
-Promete que no lo volverás a hacer  
-Lo prometo.

Cuando ambos se separaron, su tutor se sentó en un costado de la cama.  
_"¿Por qué haces esto?"_  
Ambos quedaron mirandose el uno al otro. El sonido de la puerta los separo de sus pensamientos.  
-Bueno - dijo la doctora que acababa de entrar - todo esta más que bien. Necesito la firma de su responsable y podrá irse a casa.  
Iroh acompaño a la médica a hacer los trámites correspondientes.

Se levanto de la cama y se cambio de ropa. Observo su mano. Tenía muchas marcas.  
_"Debo parar."_  
Su tutor entro a la habitación y ella actuó normal.  
-¿Lista?  
-Sí.  
Ambos entraron al auto y el condujo hacia su casa.

Cuando llegaron, el ambiente fue incomodo.  
-Me temo que no puedes usar tu habitación aún. La pintura aún no se ha secado y como estuve en el hospital, no pude limpiar...ya sabes - dijo refiriendose a la sangre.  
Ella asintió.  
El se dirigió hacia el teléfono  
-Debo llamar a Tenzin.  
_"No."_  
-No, por favor.  
-Korra, debe saberlo.  
El comenzó a marcar, pero ella tomo su brazo.  
-Iroh, por favor. No lo haré más.  
Ambos se miraron a los ojos.  
-Solo por esta vez. Para que confíes en mí.  
Ella le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.  
-Vamos a cenar, debes recuperar fuerzas.  
Ella lo siguió hasta la cocina, donde le preparó una comida llena de proteínas para que pueda recuperarse mejor.  
Cuando terminaron de cenar, ambos lavaron los platos y luego volvieron a sus lugares.  
-¿Donde dormiré?  
-Conmigo -contesto el muy decidido.  
Korra quedo paralizada, cosa que el noto.  
-Ya sé lo que no es la mejor idea, pero tu habitación no esta lista. Además debo vigilarte teniendo en cuenta lo que acabas de hacer.  
-Esta bien.

Iroh le abrió la puerta de su habitación a la morena.  
_"En verdad es muy ordenado."_  
Todo estaba en su lugar.  
-Tú duermes en mi cama.  
Ella observo la enorme cama frente a ella.  
-¿Y tú?  
-Yo dormiré en el suelo, pero cerca de ti.  
Iroh tomo un par de sábanas y las tiro en el suelo. Luego completo esa cama improvisada con una de sus almohadas.  
-Buenas noches - dijo mientras se recostaba en el piso.  
-Buenas noches - contesto ella metiéndose en la cama de él.

* * *

**Korra estaba en la plaza. Un circo había llegado a la ciudad, así que decidió visitarlo.**  
**Miro el nombre de una de las atracciones**  
**"Los mil espejos."**  
**Algo la empujo a entrar. Una vez que lo hizo observo que mediante un truco, varios espejos estaban colocados ahí, repitiendo su figura.**  
**Todas fueron cobrando vida, independientemente de ella.**  
**-Asesina**  
**-Eres una mala hija**  
**-Deberías suicidarte**  
**Ella tapo sus oídos, pero comenzaron a gritar más fuerte.**

* * *

Despertó sudando. Miro el reloj, que indicaba que la medianoche había pasado.  
Noto que Iroh aún seguía dormido, así que bajo a la cocina a buscar un vaso de agua.  
Abrió el refrigerador y tomo una botella.  
Estaba a punto de cerrar el refrigerador y volver a la habitación cuando vio el cuchillo.  
_"No, eres fuerte."_  
Recordó el sueño que había tenido.  
_"Vamos, tú puedes."_  
-¿Korra?  
Ella se dio media vuelta.  
_"Llegaste en el momento justo."_  
-Me asustaste. Avísame la próxima vez que hagas esto.  
-Lo siento, es que tuve una pesadilla.  
-¿Quieres hablar de ello?  
Ella negó con su cabeza.  
-Entiendo que no quieras hacerlo, pero puede ayudarte. Cuando te decidas, sabes que puedes contar conmigo.  
-Gracias.  
-¿Puedes volver a dormir?  
-Me tomara un tiempo, pero tu ve tranquilo.  
-No te dejare sola. Recuerda que sirvo para distraerte - comento, sonriendo.  
-¿Que haremos?  
-¿Quieres escuchar música?  
Ella asintió.  
El tomo su celular y comenzó a reproducir las canciones. Ambos se sentaron en las sillas de la cocina. La luz estaba apagada.  
Una canción que ella amaba comenzó a sonar.

** watch?v=_uFJFr22cAs&hd=1**

**_Mira este mundo_**  
**_Esta lleno de rostros desgastados_**  
**_Lugares olvidados_**  
**_Donde nada cambia_**

Ella lo miro.

_**¿Qué le ha pasado a ese nuevo día creciente?**_  
_**Solo estamos sobreviviendo**_  
_**Cuando la vida esta agonizando**_

El le sonrió y le extendió su mano.

**_¿No estás cansado de sentirte decepcionado?_**

Se levanto y ambos quedaron frente a frente

_**Otro día**_  
_**Otro chantaje**_  
_**Estoy contigo**_  
_**Cuando la esperanza se va y todo lo que quieres es la verdad**_  
_**Estoy contigo**_  
_**Continuas cuando ellos dicen que no sirve de nada**_  
_**Estoy contigo**_

Lentamente comenzaron a bailar. El la tomo por la cintura.

_**Si tengo algo, tengo algo que demostrar**_  
_**No tenemos nada si no hay nada que perder**_  
_**Estoy contigo**_

Ambos se acercaron mas.

_**Camino entre las sombras, parecen más familiares**_  
_**Leo el periódico**_  
_**Una vida abandonada**_  
_**Un local vacante**_  
_**Soy un letrero mas de "En venta"**_  
_**Abajo en la calle principal**_  
_**Tu solo caminas**_  
_**¿Cuántas veces tenemos que fracasar?**_

Ella dejo caer su cabeza sobre su hombro.

**_Antes que alguien grite_**  
**_Estoy contigo_**  
**_Cuando la esperanza se va y todo lo que quieres es la verdad_**  
**_Continuas cuando ellos dicen que no sirve de nada_**  
**_Estoy contigo_**  
**_Si tengo algo, tengo algo que demostrar_**  
**_No tenemos nada si no hay nada que perder_**  
**_Estoy contigo_**

El comenzó a guiarla, mientras la atraía más hacia su cuerpo.  
Levanto su brazo para que ella pueda girar sobre sí misma. Cuando termino, quedaron a pocos centímetros el uno del otro.  
Siguieron danzando.  
Podían sentir sus corazones latir. Sentían cada respiración.

_**Cuando la esperanza se va y todo lo que quieres es la verdad**_  
_**Estoy contigo**_  
_**Continuas cuando ellos dicen que no sirve de nada**_  
_**Ellos dicen que no sirve de nada**_  
_**Bueno, cuando tengo algo, tengo algo para demostrar**_  
_**No tenemos nada si no hay nada que perder**_  
_**Estoy contigo**_  
_**Estoy contigo**_  
_**Estoy contigo**_  
_**Estoy contigo**_  
_**Estoy contigo**_  
_**Estoy contigo**_

Caminaron unos centímetros más y él se separo inmediatamente  
-¿Qué es esto? – pregunto mientras levantaba su pie.  
Ella intento calmarse. No se había dado cuenta de lo sonrojada que estaba.  
El toco la planta de su pie y noto que estaba mojada.  
Se dirigió a encender la luz, para ver mejor.  
-Oh, no – dijo mientras miraba el refrigerador.  
La puerta del refrigerador estaba abierta, por lo que un poco de agua comenzó a gotear por el cambio de temperatura, formando un charco.  
_"Genial, olvide cerrarlo."_  
El tomo un trapo y comenzó a fregar el charco.  
-Ve a descansar, yo me ocupo.  
Ella le hizo caso, no porque quisiera, solo que al pensar en lo que acababa de suceder, se sentía extraña.

* * *

_Bueno, he tardado un poco, pero aquí traigo el quinto capitulo. Espero que les guste._


End file.
